Cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases are common ones which do great harm to health of human beings. Recently, such diseases have an increasing occurrence due to the changes of works, livings, diet patterns, environments and the like with social development. The traditional Chinese medicine (TCM), in spite of its lower activity toward a single target relative to the Western medicine, is characterized by its multiple routes and targets, dynamic and holistic treatment, and low side effects, which are far beyond the effects of the Western medicine. The TCM preparation with definite therapeutic effect will have an overall therapeutic effect superior to that of the Western medicine. There have been now a plurality of TCM preparations for the treatment of cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, such as compound Danshen tablets and its TCM preparations, Guanxin Danshen drop pills, and Xinkeshu tablets etc. These TCM preparations, all of which contain Radix Salviae Miltiorrhizae (also known as danshen) and Radix Notoginseng, have different therapeutic effects for their different formulations, proportions of ingredients, extraction and purification processes, or dosage forms. In addition, these TCM preparations can hardly be controlled in quality, since no effective quality detection method is available at present for completely characterizing the physical and chemical properties of these medicines, and instead, only one or two compounds, such as Danshensu or Tanshinone IIA, are used to represent the complex biologically active ingredients in these medicines. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the process for extracting and purifying such TCM preparations and also the method for controlling their qualities.